narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raygen Uchiha
Raygen Uchiha is a Jonin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, and was born on November 7. Background Raygen Uchiha was born in Kirigakure. His father, an Uchiha, met his mother, from the Yuki clan, in a small, snowy village in Kirigakure. His mother happened to be also a Kekkai Genkai user, Ice Release, which the people of the village feared of after the war. In secret, his mother taught him how to use this Kekkai Genkai. Because of Raygen’s lack of knowledge about the risk to use this Kekkai Genkai in an openly place, he used his ice style on his sword to make it stronger and to hunt. Luckily the place wasn’t crowded of people. Still he and his mother were suspected. His father heard from his friend, who he met in Kirigakure and also happened to be from Konohagakure, that the people of the village were going to kill all the Kekkai Genkai users, and were heading to their house. They tried to fled to Konohagakure due to the risk that he and his mother would get killed because of their Kekkai Genkai. While they were running to the harbor, the crowd of people got bigger and bigger. Raygen was exhausted because of the training his father gave him. His mother tried to slow the crowd down while they continued running and leaving her far behind. His father actually disagreed, but kept running, due to the fact that his mother said it was her fault, by bringing them in a dangerous situation. At the harbor, his father stole a boat and put a sailor under genjutsu. They left, and he never saw his mother again. In Konohagakure, he grew up as the popular kid in class, because he had great skills in ninjutsu and taijutsu. There he met Rorensu Haseno, and because they were friends, Raygen began to hang out with Rorensu's friends to. Later, they became a team, and called it 'Bonds' (絆, Kizuna). The members are: Raygen Uchiha, Rorensu Haseno, Toruko and Yawan Amatjin. He became the kind of person that would protect the ones who loved him and who he loved, which he couldn't when his mother sacrified herself. Appearance Raygen is a fair-skinned ninja who has green eyes and black chin-length hair. Raygen wears a dark blue hoodie with short sleeves and the Uchiha crest on the back. His pants are white. He also wears a necklace with with a Uchiha crest on it. He has beautiful eyes that alot of people fall for, and can put the most cute and innocent look. Most of the time he looks like he isn't interested in alot of things, and can look really angry at you whhile he isn't. He can stare at people that frightens them, which they call it the 'Eyes of Death'. Later, he named a certain type of genjutsu using his Sharingan after that. Personality Even though he wasn't like this at a younger age, Raygen became a very emotional person, because continuous feels like no one likes him, feels lonely and let down. But never shows, or tells anyone. He tries to hide is emotions as long as possible, but sometimes he burst out in crying. When his friends and family are attacked by someone, he can become really wicked and sadistic, that is related to some of his nin- and genjustu. He isn't always that emotional or evil, contrary, he likes to laugh and does it alot. He is really exuberant and can be really confident. He makes jokes that mostly no understands (except for Toruko) and only he can laugh about it. Abilities As a member of the Uchiha clan and the Yuki clan. He possesses Ice Release and the Sharingan and even awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan. At Kirigakure, he and his mother regularly practised outside in the snow. His mother said that it would come in handy to get used to the cold if you used Ice release. Kenjutsu & Taijutsu Raygen is a really talented taijutsu user, and showed a high level of speed and reflexes when he got older. His father learned him how to handle a sword at a very young age, making him a really talented sword user. Combined, he was the most strongest ken- and taijutsu user in the academy. When he was at the age of sixteen, he started to use his sword more less then before. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Because he is a member of the Uchiha clan, he has a great proficiency in Fire Release nature manipulation. At a young age, he had already mastered the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, however, he doesn't use the Fire Release very common. He could also use Water Release and Lightning Release, which he mostly uses together, like catching his enemy in water and lets lightning run through it. One of his moves which he likes to use is the: Water Release: Aqua Drowning Bubble, where the head (or worse, the whole body), gets caught in a Water Prison, which he than let all the water enter the victims body, and when the enemy almost passes out from suffering, he takes the water out and lets them breath for a moment. He can also create lightning and let it run through the water. These moves are mostly used for interrogation. He is also capable of using Ice Release. His most common Ice Style technique is: Ice Release: Freezing Sphere, where he creates a small sphere in his hands or in his mouth, and throws it at the opponent, the ice sphere then gets attached to the opponent. When the opponent is trying to use his chakra, the ice sphere consumes the chakra and gets larger in an instant. This is mostly done when the opponent doesn't notice. He also uses his Ice Style to enhance his sword, create chains to bind or for his sealing jutsu. At Kirigakure, he and his mother regularly practised outside in the snow. His mother said that it would come in handy to get used to the cold if you used Ice release. Summoning Technique Raygen is able to summon scorpions. Dojutsu Sharingan Because of the hard training with his father, Raygen eventually awakened his Sharingan at the age of 6 and the third stage when he was 8. He was able to use all Sharingan's standard abilities such as analysing and predicting movements, as well as copying enemy techniques into his arsenal. Mangekyou Sharingan Raygen awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan at an mission to Kirigakure, because he wanted to see his mother again. At Kirigakure, no one recognized him, so no one knew about his Kekkai Genkai. Although, the guy who was befriended with his father did, and he notified him. While they were looking for his mother, they suddenly got attacked by hired shinobi and got put into an prison in a mountain. Raygen explained everything to Team Kizuna, and tried to escape. By the manipulation of steel, Toruko broke the handcuffs, created some clones, and ran off. Rorensu eventually sensed the presence of the woman which could be Raygen's mom, and it was. She was lying in the corner of her cage. She looked underfed, emaciated, mistreated and was very ill. It was awful for Raygen to see. Genjutsu Most of Raygen's genjutsu focus around sadistic, mental and physical pain, like bringing up all of the victims negative feelings and make it look much and much more worse. According to Raygen, mental pain is the worst.